The Super Secret Diary of, Vayne Carudas Solidor
by SharperImage
Summary: I have been instructed to start a journal, I don't like the idea much, but I will try, to write in this book. Beware unwelcome guests, if you are reading this, than I hope that the Gods strike you down for taking my book. I will protect it dearly. V.C.S.
1. Dairy, or Diary?

Thanx all for the reviews, i'm wondering myself where this shall lead, maybe just random entries. I have somthing quite fantastic in store for sure, but you'll just have to read to find out!

-a little crazy, but doing all right.

* * *

The Super Secret Dairy (Diary), of 

Vayne Carudas Solidor

And hence, I shall begin a diary; as suggested by my protector, Judge Magister Ghis. For reasons none other, than to learn from myself and how to talk decadently for future use. I cannot say that I am happy to write in such a frivolous thing, but it is a part of my training as the third son to the Emperor of Archadia. I do wish to say that, I will write whatever may happen across my mind; and therefore I am sure that this could be quite an arbitrary and uneventful book. But for my duty to learn this, and the possibility of learning something, I will try my best; at entertain no one other than myself. If this may happ' across any other being on the earth without my consent, then by the power of the Gods I would wish you struck down, and you're life taken to the fires of hell. Beware the unwary, for this book is special to me, even if it be a necessary piece for my growth. I will keep this book protected no mater what may be.

Vayne Solidor

* * *

There's a reason why it has the word Dairy there, due to an error in Vaynes spelling :P 


	2. No such thing as Milk and Cheese

First Entry-

Well, now that I have that ridiculous intro out of the way, I may continue unhindered by adult interference. I find it extremely annoying that my teachers would pick this very book up and turn to the first page and read it; to see if I have started my assignment. I could see that they were pleased with my handwriting, but were also disappointed by the fact that I would not allow them to read it further. But with very easy convincing, I reminded them that it twas' a journal not some encyclopedia to look at as one pleases. They approved of my reaction and let me have my way, although if I had wanted to I could have made it so that they could not look.

But I sometimes prefer the feeling of being like an ordinary child who is unprivileged and has to listen to their teachers; rather than a prince who could have anything his heart could ever desire. Unfortunately, for me my teachers did point out one very immediate mistake, in the fact that to look more elegant I put down the word Diary. Change diary, to dairy for that was what I had written, and now am being quizzed on my spelling for this mistake, how it was dairy instead I do not know, but, I will make sure not to make such a mistake again

In my own hand

Vayne Carudas Solidor


	3. Rchadia

Second entry-

I am most unhappy to write inside and scar your pages with the news, but exams have finally come. It's almost the end of the semester and yet when your peers make you do this, it just makes the world turn slower. At the Ackademy, I have been unsurprised to once more be the first in my class to finish; it only seems natural that the son of the emperor would finish first anyways. Sometimes I even find it a little humorous to see my teachers faces staring at me slightly afraid, like would do anything to them, but sometimes it nice to have that power over someone and use it to my advantage.

Yes I forgot book that I have not mentioned how old I am, it seems that it slipped my mind the last two entries so now; I am presently thirteen years old now, and soon will be turning again with the coming of spring. I have two older brothers, both five years older than I; they are twins, and as the youngest they see fit to pick on me incessantly. I can imagine the day when they stop, I hope I will be the one to finally get them back. I almost let them see you, the other day. So now I will have to hide even more from their vulture's eyes. They always claim that I am pampered by everyone else, but I think they just want the attention for once. Salethiel, the older of the two may be quite big and can wrestle me to the ground, but on more than one occasion I have easily outsmarted him, he isn't too bright, and I can't imagine why the judges like him so much. All I can see is an empty head in which they place orders.

He of course likes anything to do with violence, I find it that he can so much stuff he like repulsive, as so much of what he does goes to waste, too bad they didn't spend more time educating him to use his mind and not his muscles, then he would see the difference and between slaughter and killing for a cause. I don't think father will choose him to succeed the throne; he was born to take orders and not make them, simple fact.

Also one thing that bothers me to no end, is the fact that some people pronounce Archadia , as Rchadia, very annoying sometimes.


	4. Wedgies make people afraid

Third Entry:

I am cheerful to note that tomorrow is an Archadian holiday, so I will not be pent up inside studying at the Ackademy, my brothers seem to be acting oddly nice. More than usual, I find it suspicious, Salathiel is no brighter than he was before and my other brother who I think I will call DA for now, is of course in the lime light of the throne. Father really can't see how stupid he is, all he does is court pretty girls and be thick. I'm of course the one who does all of the studying. I wonder what will become of their future, all I see in their hands is the destruction of Archadia, though none else do.

If I were one of them I would concern myself with politics more, seeing as how I would be ruling an Empire. I recall the other day when I was walking the streets of Archades, a Group of Moogles. They were singing and dancing to the strangest song, saying kupo over and over again. I wonder sometimes as I watched them perform if they are singing this word with a double meaning. I think I will look it up later. They are very adorable looking at any rate, maybe if I ask father I can get one to see if they really know mechanics as well as the say they do.

It would be very exciting to learn of the races inhabiting Ivalice. Now, I am worried of one thing, pertaining to my brothers, their happiness is unnatural towards me, something is going to happen. I do also think they plan to steal you; DA won't stop getting near me when we're together and I happen to have you in sight. He pesters me constantly if I know any pretty girls which of course I say yes, but he tells I am lying, and just walks off. They look the completely opposite of me, and people say that we look the same. I don't believe it much.

Sometimes, I swear that members of the senate are a bit strange, always looking at me with this weighing look, as if to see if I'm a stupid child. The way they look at my brothers though is with fear, I would understand if they ever gained up on them and gave them wedgies, but I doubt that. Their faces are always sour from other things; I see their hatred and wonder what they will do to gain power.

Vayne Carudas Solidor


	5. Bldepressed smiley face!

Diary entry four:

_Sigh._ Well I think I have some of the most terrible news ever:

I'm going to have a new brother, it's a tragedy. Maybe Salathiel and DA will pick on someone else. Doubt that. Well, my dear brother Salathiel has decided to do something bright again. He thinks that going on a campaign for father will make him stand out as a more suitable air. While now DA is; well, doing what he normally does. Meaning messing around court ignoring everything that Salathiel says. Sometimes when they're in a room together I can feel my skin crawl, not that that never happens during any other time; since everybody here in Archades seems to be rivals. As for the senate, how can I put it? They are strange, to say the least. The other day, I was maybe doing something questionable by umm… well, picking some papers up off the floor in a hall.

(Change picking up with, looking at, and hall with a certain senators office.) Not my point exactly but, I noticed several of them talking about my brothers, and the papers in their hands. Well when I looked at them, they were drawings. But they were like that of a 5 year old. And I could have sworn that DA's name was on it. But why were the senators looking at that? They are strange, never seem to stop plotting.

That moogle refused my invitation to the palace, I spoke to it and all it said was a repeatedly long drawn out harsh, "Kupo" over and over. I got so irritated and bored of waiting for it to say something that actually was a word I just walked away. I take back that they look adorable, because when they look like they're drunk, they get kind of scary. Judge Zaragabanth told me to wait outside the room while he took care of the moogle, and when he came out he was panting awfully hard, I recall hearing quite a few bangs on the wall and it took him forever. Must have been a tough fight, who knew moogles were so hard?

I come to the conclusion that Moogles are just beasts like the rest of them; they don't have a single word in their vocabulary besides variations of Kupo. It's too much to hope that they are smart.

I think I got closer to understanding one use of their word, probably it means that they were swearing.

Well whenever I talk to one, that's what Kupo sounds like to me. While others say it is a sign of good fortune. Doubt that…. (Moogle lovers). Oh yes, and when you go about Ivalice, never ever ask where the best town is: Everybody says the same thing.

"It's this town right here!" **Bl **(depressed smiley face) well save for whenever I ask my brother DA. He says, "The Paramina Rift." I don't really think he cares because he was drawing a 5 year olds interpretation of the place and it was the first thing on his mind. Not to mention people don't live there.

Talk about real smart.

**Bl**

Vayne C. Solidor


	6. Playing with marbles snakes and latters

teehee, well i don't really know how funny this is. I felt that it might be slightly lacking, but thats still to be seen. i apperciate anything there is to say about this from anyone so feel free to leave a comment.thank you Logistika Nyx, I'm happy for me to make a small mention of your story. which is quite awsome and called these games these solidors play. Enjoy! Bl

-a little crazy but doing all right

* * *

Diary entry five-

Why is the world so cruel? I tried to get out of it, but I was forced to sit an hour with Salathiel. Father said it was time that I learned something that I wasn't taught in the Ackademy. He set out a swathe of marbles and made me _Play _with them. I don't think he realized that I'm not a six year old anymore. Anyways, I just about made him look like a fool at that game. He just smiled at me and shook his head; I wonder what world he's living in.

Back at the Ackademy I have some more depressing news to note inside of you, I don't know how, but it seems I have been put into the physical Education class. After all of the scheming I did to get out of it, it seems that my father would have none of it. I didn't tell him, but I strongly suspect Salathiel did. He just had to make sure I was miserable for the rest of the year while he couldn't see me.

I deign to think of what manner of slob is in there, undressing in a locker room filled with commoners? Even Nobles, I dislike the idea. It seems that since I have started school this year people have been ridiculing my long hair also; I think they're intimidated by it, I mean, what bad could long hair mean? It makes me stand out in a crowd as an authoritative figure, not to mention that I can look pretty scary when I let my bang fall over my face. Some laugh while others stare, but all behind what they think is my back. Archades truly can't stop scheming or doing things secretly, always people play the game of power. Which has a rather great likeness to slides and latters, you can either go to the highest mountain, (in this case wrung) or to the lowest valley. (The gritty littered sand at the bottom of the play box)

Speaking of schemes the senate is still at their plot, naturally. I think they were trying to decipher the meaning of my brother's drawings, for plotting. Like they foreshadow something he was going to do, the senators notes were full of speculation as to what DA's brilliant inner conscience is saying. Personally, it doesn't seem to even look like a stick figure. I would like to tell him this, but that would result in several days of torture, so I'm forced to confide only in you.

Kupo (noun)

Kupo [ku-po

As the well educated scholars would say, 'tis believed to be an honorary greeting in the Moogle language, usually Humes are addresses as such. for no reason yet known by researchers and is yet to be uncovered.

My meaning from personal exp. 'A very drab and unsophisticated word, moogles seem to be fond of repeating this phrase in a number of ways, stressing parts of the word differently at different time. Much believed by certain people, this term is in fact a put down or rude term for Humes. Some believe its even as horrid as the foulest swear word, all at the ignorance of the Humes, they are played upon'.


	7. Secrets

I regret to say that my nonparticipation with your pages was the result of other more time consuming things. Such as trying to avoid any and all contact with the world beyond the walls of this palace, it may sound strange to you my diary, but the fact of the matter is there is a political struggle going on right now. It is within the senate as always, but this is different from the usual plot for dominion over the empire. This is something to personally do with the Solidor family in the fact that I have a new sibling on the way. Father is rather reluctant to say this, for reason I can only imagine, and so he has restrained me to the living quarters of the family.

It is strange to say, but I miss the association of my schoolmates; I never noticed how their inarticulate speech and rather low IQ's have kept me company and held my loneliness within these walls at bay. I want to ask father a favor if I could see someone with whom to keep me a little company. But for now this study is all I have to preoccupy myself with until whatever is happening is over, which I wonder, and concerns me is there more going on right now? I haven't seen or heard from Salatheil for quite a while now, and DA has secluded himself most uncharacteristically to our estate to the south missing out on the wonderful affairs of court.

So I'm all alone now, and the only comfort I have are your pages in which I shall pour my thoughts away, my only friend.

P.s to lighten this piece of morose literature, I would like to add one thing, it was one of the last things that my class mates scourged me with. It is silent letters.

What is the use for them, they ask, they're never heard and always stick to the shadows. But what I refrain from saying is that- they're there for a reason, a purpose, it is a secret and mystery, but if you could hear it then it defeats the point of this entire city.

V.C.S

This was my friend for the lonely years of my life. Transparent to all other but me, known only by me and always by my side, I think now that I have grown older is that this book is imaginary, only I can see its pages a read what has been written for so long. And as children always do they drop their fantasies and become adults, its just…..

I Wish I Had Never Dropped Mine.


	8. tallies and ledgers

Hehe here the new chapter, sorry I haven't been on in a while. Just have been very, very, busy. Well now that spring breaks here! maybe I can get some stuff done on here?

* * *

Tallies And ledgers

I have finally gotten an audience with father! I'm going to tell him that I'm bored of being cooped up in the palace for so long, and that I require company from someone my own age; If he won't permit me to go back to school.

I really, very much want to do something; rather than be stuck listening to Ghis drone on and on about the art of, "tallies and ledgers". I am sure that he is just as bored as I am, being my guardian and made to stay here and protect me. But I really hate it when he starts to teach me something other than what he should be teaching. On that matter, it should be sword work and weaponry training, but he tells me I must learn the very wonderful skills of patience and counting numbers first.

Ugh, why do adults assume they know what is best for others? I love the feeling of using swords, but what is more interesting is how it all comes together; the schemes and battles, how one side lost and another won, or moved to defeat their opponent, and how one thing could change victory to defeat.

But now I stray from my point, which is

I WANT TO TALK TO SOMEBODY!! I can hardly wait, but then the idea of being denied plagues my mind, I hope father will be kind. If he says yes, I must make sure that the person whom I choose is trustworthy. Nevertheless, deciding who it is will be hard. They would have to be somebody who doesn't desire more power; who's at peace with what they have—if that's hard to believe—And also most definitely not an idiot, which would make me go insane. I can hardly contain my flare of hope! Maybe this whole problem will resolve itself, and I can return to school.

There is definitely _something_ up, but I can quite tell what. The senate is acting like they all went and drank five flagons of Madhu, which as absurd as it sounds; I recall somebody at the Ackademy telling me it could be done, what was their name again? Oh, yes, I remember now diary; they went by the name of Ffamran, Ffamran Bunansa, the son of one of the most prominent scientists in Archades. As I recall him from the Ackademy, his intelligence does seem higher than that of the rest of the class. What more would he wish to be? Destined to follow his father's footsteps, as am I (well that is probably not entirely true, unless misfortune happens across Salatheil and DA.) What more could he strive for? He seemed friendly enough, I suppose; if only I could have gotten to know him better when I had the chance.

I think he's the one, I hope father will approve.


	9. the expensivist rags

I forgot the date again...

I feel sick, sicker than how that drunken moogle wasting his life away must feel like. No I did not just get intoxicated by a gallon of alchohol (it smells horrible!) but, when you with all of the longing of your heart decide to ask your father weather or not he would allow me to bring a friend over for once in my life, (short as it is.) he says,

No.

I understand every reason why he says this; to protect our family at such perilous times, but I still feel anger flow into my chest, and my heart pound as I think about it. Then again, maybe I do not. Maybe this new war that we have started has been to controversial. Too strange for the times at hand. So Father found it more easy to put me under lock and key rather than chacne injury to me or to house Solidor.

I had just sat down across from my father in his study, when he saw my face, and he knew, he knew what I would say. So he said no. No with more finality than I ever had heard it said before. But then if I followed all the rules he laid down, I might as well be an adult (or slave) right now. So as is the case in stories, I'm going to be the lonely prince who sneaks away from his palace for a day and sees what it's like through the eyes of a commoner. I mean, I've sneaked out before, but... not very far into the city, or maybe just the best parts of it then. Where it was like a tame dog.

But I want to go somewhere entirely new now, I want to go to old Archades for a change. See the city for what it's really built on, however filthy it may be so i can 'further my education' as some pompous fool of an adult might say to me.

I think I can come up with the perfect disguise. It's not hard really. I'm not going to look like one of those nobles that come to dances in some metiorcre get-up, no I'm going to look entirely perfect. Almost like an oxymoron, because Ill buy the best looking ragamuffin costume i can find. It shouldn't be too hard, and I'm sure I can give judge Ghis the slip in no time.

The more I write the more my mind comes up with wonderful ideas of how to do this, Diary. I can already feel the triumph of getting into the old section of the city by myself,

I really hope my brothers wont find you now,...

otherwise, i'm going to get into a ton of trouble.

_Vayne C. Solidor._


	10. Conveiniances

and so Vayne's adventure continues! enjoy!

* * *

Another entry-

Unfortunately, it appears that rags aren't all the rage when it comes to fashion. After receiving permission to go on an entourage through the city, (where all of the people who have money live) I ransacked every single store I could find. But not once did I see nor was brought anything less than magnificent. That's the problem with five elite soldiers and a judge trailing you all of the time. Everyone was quite confused when I kept asking for something simple, I mean, I couldn't let on that I was going to wear beggars clothes, that would be indecent! Anyways I would just be sent back to the palace. I stopped at all kinds of costume stores, but, everything was too fake and shiny! So yesterday I came back exhausted and very irritated.

Now as I'm once again pining away my life at the palace, I got the idea to make my own rags. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it first, there are plenty of sheets I could use, or even better, I could always find a servant and ransack their drawers for something suitable. I need to keep my eyes open next time I see someone my size I should follow them back to their quarters and wait to see when I can sneak in…...

Someone just came in here! A boy, that looks just as tall as I am! I have to go quick to follow him. Quill, you must be enchanted, I need to write with you more often, that was too convenient!

With all haste and joy I say good bye!

Vayne Solidor


	11. Wishes arent always what you really want

In my study, late, late night.

Mood: restless and rather unsatisfied.

I got them! I finally have them! The clothes I needed are perfect! This is the best plan I have ever concocted, definitely and without a doubt. Well, it was a bit more trouble than I had imagined certainly. The ordeal I went through left me feeling _empty_. I followed that boy through half the palace and the estate; at first I was so excited that I almost tripped over about half those pretty vases they have on display in the halls. Since you have no eyes I have doubt that you can see it for yourself, but as grand as things like palaces go, I must say that there really are a lot of needless things lying around.

Hence I spent the next part of my journey trying to make up for my clumsiness, and while walking past several several adjoined corridors I added several rather strange stares, only from the servants, really, since I was headed close to their quarters and all. The boy dropped his things off in this tiny squalid little room of an apartment; it looked inhuman almost, how so many people live in things like that.

Anyhow, knowing that I could hardly do much to improve these people priviliged and yet impoverished lives, I followed the boy to his home, but I couldn't get in, his family was inside, and right as I got the courage to try and sneak in anyways, that kid walked right back out, with a rather oafish grin on his face. The curious me, followed stupidly said boy. And all of a sudden, he came out onto this courtyard.

I had never seen it before, but even though it was small, it was _pretty_, I stopped in admiration of the homely garden. But all of a sudden I realized the boy I followed down all this way was staring at me, _"it's about time you came out of the shadows, I was waiting for ages; since were here, wanna play a game?"_ I stared the servant, and he suddenly became quite pale. Who was I to agree to a game with a commoner, such people were below me, and, I refused, I walked back so fast I didn't even realized I had had pressed myself against the wall, and was shaking my head frantically.

the boy through his fear of me bowed and stiffly walked out of sight, right then, I felt more alone than i had ever before. I refused an invitation to associate with someone my age! i can't understand why i didn't whoop in joy and run all but into that boys arms. But somthing just told me to stay away. I feel terrible now because when i looked where the boy was standing i saw a pile or old clothes. I all but ran to it, and sank to the ground. how could I have been so horrible, i wanted to get out and my wish was granted, but i could have just as easily said yes to him, and saved all trouble, and been satisfied with here, where I belong.

But maybe, part of me thought being stuck here was still hard enough, to isolated and lonely, unreal. like a crazed wolf thrown a cheap squeaking toy, rather than the meat it craved. But i cried anyways, i was terrible, to that boy. he was helping me and I threw him out. When I stood back up and looked out over the gardens Balcony to below, I saw him playing, running, laughing with friends, and shouting. I leaned against the banister and felt waves of lonliness wash over me as never before--I truely am a fool arn't I? now i cant go back, to him, that possilbility is gone now, so i suppose my wish will be granted,

and I will use these clothes torn up to short rags to see the real world, where, it is much colder and lonlier, than even I can ever manage to imagine...

Rather gloomily, Vayne Carudas Solidor


	12. Diary on the run

On the run-

I decided that it would be in your best interest diary, if I would take you with me on this adventure. I really am not sure whether we will come back, or when really. So you won't have to miss any of the action, I'm stowing you away in my bag. The clothes are in there too; I don't think I would look right, walking away from the palace in less than perfect attire. So I have the perfect excuse to go out.

Moogles, the furry little creatures that swear at me. I'm going to use the excuse that I want to see the place where that moogle I found, works. You remember the one. It was the rabid creature that judge Zargabanth had to fight off, for around twenty minutes. Well on the way to his shop, (without judge Zaragabanth) I'm going to sneak off.

It looks like my company is here to escort me; this'll be easy to get away from. I'll find something in old Archades, I'm sure of it. I don't want to be stuck here anymore.

in hurried disarray, VCS


	13. He's in the Ghetto

Welcome! So… I haven't updated for a while because I couldn't. I went and will be going very much to a place on a lake up north with no internet or TV. It's really nice and whoever you are should try to go somewhere relaxing too!

Anyways I have a challenge, anyone make at least one beach or water Final Fantasy 12 parody, and I will give you a cookie! It must include this phrase:

"Don't fear the water!" so yeah, I thought something summer like and containing water would be cool. (0-0) (I'm sooo lame….)

I really am getting the feeling that I shouldn't be here.

It's not because I feel guilty but… I feel out of place.

It's like thinking your going to a costume party, and then… you realize….that it's not. It's hard to describe really.

As me and my guards were walking through Archades I saw the perfect opportunity to escape, it was right when we reached the Moogle's shop, judge Ghis became distracted. "LOOK OUT! IT'S RABID!!" that I swear is exactly what the store clerk said as the one and only Moogle ran out his shop, and consequently the poor little wretch, had to attack Judge Ghis.

It was pretty funny actually, the look on Ghis's face… (Oh wait… he had his helm on...) well the way I imagined his face was basely hilarious. I almost forgot to make a break for it, but now here I stand writing away. After that, things didn't go so smoothly. Once I was on my own I didn't risk to enjoy the beauty of Archades—in case of being caught.—so I headed straight for the stairwell. (it's a staircase leading to Old Archades, the only one that is in service right now. Or so I hear.) So when I reached the stair, I remembered that guards watch it in case some filthy sod tries to break into city proper, and I would rather avoid being recognized. So I did the first thing that came to mind to grab their attention.

"RAPE!" That got them running faster than… my brother DA when Salatheil threatened him with a big butt Katana one time. It's true I felt guilty screaming it bloody murder or the like, and it's also a serious word that should never ever be used lightly… but what else was I supposed to do? (I think I remember DA screaming that as Salatheil as the sword point poked him… ) I hid waiting for the soldiers to pass me by, and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. Now I'm in the seriously rancid smelling underbelly of Archades.

The people here are sad, and there are actually a lot of sad people as I have found out. I'm not quite sure where I'm headed… I hope I'll find out soon.

Wishing myself the best of luck,

Vayne Solidor


	14. swim for your health

I love vacation! I decided to get a head start since I have the time, so this is just another chapter in my grand scheme. Well speaking of which… I know it's been really lame the last few chapters, don't worry though, it's just a little hard writing a diary while he's actually doing something instead of after. XD well please enjoy!

* * *

I have no idea where I am right now.

I'm sitting in the side of an alley where I can't be seen writing in your pages. I should have packed more to eat; I guess an apple and some bread and butter won't cut it. I've been following someone till just now and then they disappeared. I searched and searched, but I just can't find him again. He isn't from this disgusting place, I can tell by his clothes. They're too fine to be from anywhere but the finest designers in Archades. I just can't get over that no one really notices him, it's like he has a cloak of invisibility. He's almost my age I'm sure, but I don't know if I've seen him in any of my classes at the ackademy before, it's been so long since I've been there that I can't truly be sure. I hope father's getting a kick out of me going missing right now.

I'm standing now, and if I'm not mistaken I think I'm near the river. I can't miss the smell now, its worse here than the rest of Old Archades. I think I see him now, I'd know those designer clothes from a mile away. Right on the edge of the river walk, he's standing there with a bunch of other kids that are yelling and screaming. I'm going to go over there, I need to know who he is and why some one of high status would be here. Surely not why I am? It seems unfair; because this might be the very last time I'll be able to escape here, while he can no doubt has done it constatly.

--Well, that's odd one of them, who's older than the rest has just grabbed him by the shirt collar, maybe this kid isn't immune to the streets violence. I'm edging close to the crowd now, and I can hear his voice. It' very sharp for someone who looks like he's going to get thrown over the walkway,

"If you really think I did it, then throw me." His face is perfectly calm too, I can almost laugh.

This is the one holding the noble "I think you'll change your mind, the water's are freezin' cold this time of year. Now if you don't tell I'll throw you fer real!"

The kid shook his head and smiled, "Go ahead, I don't fear the water or the cold, in fact they fear me!" (perfectly ridiculous,) but this comment seems to be stirring the crowd of ragamuffins to life, (I guess they wouldn't have a clue.) they're chanting now, some for the older one while others are cheering on ostentatious litt-iet.

Now he's going on- "I've learned magicks at the ackademy that can make you disappear, magicks where I could set one of you on fire; and you think water will hurt me?!" The boy who's holding him is laughing his arse off, he knows that it's a show too.

"You spend all your time 'ere! not in the Ackademy learnin'! I've been there afore and I know what they do, you're a right little lying bastard Ffamran!" The boy –Ffamran now—doesn't have a very happy look on his face. I'm still writing right now because the rest of the children are distracted, I hope they'll stay that way. Wait he's talking.

"Just watch Jules!" the kid is on the edge now and he's yelling, "Like I said, the water and cold fear me!" and he's jumping off the edge, that's the wildest thing I've ever seen in my life! He just—he's sees me, the boy Ffamran saw me… the water's splashed and he's in their depths now. He knows who I am, I can just tell. The one who let Ffamran go, Jules is pushing the others back; I don't think he wants them to go after Ffamran. Well, before you or I'm seen, I'm going to go after him and see who he is.

This is bound to be something exciting.

Vayne


End file.
